Aardse Geofictieve Liga
thumb|Wereldkaart met de locaties van de huidige AGL-lidstaten De Aardse Geofictieve Liga (AGL) (Engels: the League of Geofictional Nations (LGN), Frans: la Ligue des Nations Géofictionnelles (LNG)) is een op 2 maart 1986 opgerichte organisatie ter bevordering van de samenwerking tussen ongebonden landen. Het hoofdkwartier (het Secretariaat) van de AGL is gevestigd in de Seppische hoofdstad Prisce. Lidstaten De AGL werd in 1986 opgericht door Seppië, Karstonia, Yamba, Palmyra en Vixatië. Het verloop van lidstaten was echter groot gedurende de meer dan twintig jaar waarin de liga bestond, en er zijn veel landen gegaan en gekomen. De huidige stand van zaken is als volgt: Volwaardige lidstaten * Seppië sinds 2 maart 1986 * Karstonia sinds 2 maart 1986, met uitzondering van de periode 1 januari 2004 - 13 september 2009 * de Mii-Eilanden sinds 16 april 1994 * Kronenburg sinds 31 juli 1999 * Norland sinds 5 januari 2003 * Insulantis sinds 11 april 2009 * Issel sinds 13 september 2009 * Chimor sinds 13 september 2009 * Île de Romanhe sinds 13 september 2009 Geassocieerde lidstaten * Elysion sinds 14 maart 2010 Voormalige lidstaten * Yamba; oprichtend lid; lid van 1986 tot 1991 * Palmyra; oprichtend lid; lidmaatschap niet doorgezet * Vixatië; oprichtend lid; lidmaatschap beëindigd in november 1986 * Waterland; lid van 18 oktober 1986 tot 7 november 1987 * Engarije; lid van 6 februari 1988 tot 1 januari 2001 * Ynys Cysgod; geassocieerd lid vanaf 14 december 1991; lidmaatschap niet verlengd * Gissel; lid van 3 juli 1991 tot 1 januari 2003 * Oulebie; geassocieerd lid vanaf 16 april 1994; lidmaatschap niet verlengd * São Antonio, lid van 18 oktober 1986 tot 1 januari 2010 Organisatie De Conferentie De Conferentie is het hoogste orgaan van de AGL. Zij komt tenminste twee keer per jaar samen en wordt gevormd door de delegaties van de lidstaten, die in het algemeen bestaan uit de regeringsleiders en de ministers van buitenlandse zaken. De Conferentie beslist op grond van artikel 12 van het Verdrag van Aralethe - het oprichtingsverdrag van de AGL - over 'zaken betreffende de uitvoering van de aan de Liga in de Verdragen opgelegde taken en verplichtingen'. Het Secretariaat Het Secretariaat van de AGL is gevestigd in de Seppische hoofdstad Prisce en wordt geleid door de Secretaris-Generaal van de Liga, die voor een ambtstermijn van vier jaar wordt gekozen door de Conferentie. Hij of zij is tweemaal herkiesbaar. De huidige Secretaris-Generaal is de voormalige vice-president van Norland Karen Damgaard, die de functie sinds 23 februari 2008 vervult. Het Hooggerechtshof De AGL kent de volgende drie belangrijke verdragen: * Het Verdrag van Aralethe (het oprichtingsverdrag van 2 maart 1986) * Het Verdrag van Corille (het vrijhandelsverdrag van 4 april 1987) * Het Verdrag van Jarjana (het mensenrechtenverdrag van 25 september 1989) Uit het Verdrag van Jarjana komt het Hooggerechtshof van de AGL voort. Dit is gevestigd in Jarjana (Seppië). Het Hof spreekt in hoogste instantie recht over het AGL-Mensenrechtenverdrag en is ook bevoegd om kennis te nemen van volkenrechtelijke geschillen tussen de lidstaten. In het laatste geval geldt zijn bevoegdheid alleen als de partijen in het geschil de rechtsmacht van het Hof erkend hebben. Het Hof wordt gevormd door telkens één rechter uit iedere lidstaat die het Verdrag van Jarjana heeft ondertekend; zij worden voor het leven benoemd. De AEGU De Aardse Economische Geofictieve Unie (AEGU), opgericht op 4 april 1987 en gevestigd te Porto São Antonio in São Antonio, houdt zich bezig met het bevorderen van de handelsconctacten tussen haar lidstaten en heeft te dien einde een vrijhandelszone gesticht door middel van het Verdrag van Corille. Alle lidstaten van de AGL zijn tevens lid van de AEGU en maken dus deel uit van deze zone. De huidige secretaris generaal van de AEGU is sinds 1 juli 2002 de Seppische mevrouw Kiela A. Taherw. Zij werd in 2006 en 2010 herkozen. Op 13 september 2009 werd besloten de AEGU te verhuizen naar de Isselse stad It Ton. Secretarissen-generaal van de AEGU: * 1988 - 1990 Antonio Marascenes da Cunha (São Antonio) * 1990 - 1992 Praug Issican Arjön (Seppië) * 1992 - 1994 Maj Sigurdsson (Karstonia) * 1994 - 1998 Dimitri Monoghan (Mii-Eilanden) * 1998 - 2002 Jan Müller-Laikamp (Gissel) * 2002 - heden Kiela A. Taherw (Seppië) EnerGeo (voorheen GeoAtom) De energieorganisatie van de AGL. EnerGeo heeft tot doel het stimuleren van het vreedzaam gebruik van diverse vormen van (alternatieve) energie, het stimuleren van fundamenteel materieonderzoek in de lidstaten en het controleren van uranium- en plutoniumhandel tussen de lidstaten. EnerGeo is gevestigd te Porto São Antonio en werd op 4 april 1987 opgericht als GeoAtom; de naamswijziging in EnerGeo vond op 13 september 2009 plaats. Sinds die datum is de verhuizing van het instituut gaande naar de Insulantische stad Ultruneum. Seppië, Kronenburg en Insulantis zijn aangesloten bij EnerGeo. EnerGeo is onder meer aangesloten bij het internationaal bureau voor atoomenergie in Wenen. Voorzitter van EnerGeo is sinds 26 juli 2008 Harma van der Aa-Roorda uit Kronenburg. Voorzitters van EnerGeo (voorheen GeoAtom): * 1990 - 1992 Henrik Valjataþson (Engarije) * 1992 - 1996 Koide Lieparg (Seppië) * 1996 - 2004 João Vildanho Cunhes (São Antonio) * 2004 - 2008 Rudolf Lanooij (Kronenburg) * 2008 - heden Harma van der Aa-Roorda (Kronenburg) MIE Het Monoghan Institute for Environment (MIE) werd opgericht op 22 april 2006 en officieel geopend op 1 mei dat jaar. Het Instituut is de opvolger van de milieu-afdeling van het Mård-Instituut en is genoemd naar de voormalige secretaris generaal van de AEGU, Dimitri Monoghan; het MIE doet onderzoek naar en rapporteert de AGL over de status van het milieu in de lidstaten. Het MIE is gevestigd in Turangi (Mii-Eilanden). Voorzitter is sinds 1 mei 2006 William Bower uit de Mii-Eilanden. CCS 'Jan Ylieen' Het Centrum voor Culturele Samenwerking 'Jan Ylieen' is de culturele voortzetting van het Mård-Instituut. Het Centrum is genoemd naar de Seppisch-Kronenburgse componist Jan Ylieen (1902 - 1979) en heeft tot doel de culturele betrekkingen tussen lidstaten te stimuleren, de Culturele Hoofdsteden te coördineren en het houdt de AGL-Erfgoedlijst bij. Het Centrum werd opgericht op 22 april 2006 en is gevestigd te Waterburg (Kronenburg). Voorzitter is sinds 1 mei 2009 de Seppiër Kander Weeleig, nadat zijn voorganger Sigurd Jörgensen vanwege ziekte een jaar eerder dan gepland terugtrad. GCCS De Geofictieve Commisie ter Coördinatie van Sportactiviteiten (GCCS), opgericht op 17 december 1988 en gevestigd te Prisce (Seppië). De GCCS stelt de jaarlijkse sportagenda van de AGL vast en beheert de FATE-ranglijst. Cultuur De AGL organiseert op gezette tijden een aantal culturele evenementen. Zo wordt er jaarlijks een Culturele Hoofdstad aangewezen en vinden er eens in de vier jaar AGL-Spelen en voetballandenkampioenschappen plaats in Liga-verband. Verder houdt de AGL via het Ylieen-centrum een lijst van Cultureel Erfgoed bij. Culturele Hoofdsteden Sinds 1992 wijst de AGL-Conferentie elk jaar een Culturele Hoofdstad aan. Om financiële redenen en in verband met onduidelijkheid over de status van het Mård-Instituut werden voor 2005 en 2006 geen Culturele Hoofdsteden aangewezen. * 2010 El Centro (Chimor) * 2009 Aquae Alexandrus (Insulantis) * 2008 Preigs (Seppië) * 2007 Turangi (Mii-Eilanden) * 2004 Nordhjem (Norland) * 2003 Marianne (Kronenburg) * 2002 Porto São Antonio (São Antonio) * 2001 Okthamna (Karstonia) * 2000 Heriforit (Engarije) * 1999 Friescheburg (Kronenburg) * 1998 Santa Maria (Gissel) * 1997 Kurkkamo (Karstonia) * 1996 Ajacèro (São Antonio) * 1995 Tikeita (Mii-Eilanden) * 1994 Eskunforssa (Karstonia) * 1993 Jugan (Seppië) * 1992 Maranho (Gissel) AGL-Spelen Sinds 1999 worden deze elke vier jaar georganiseerd; daarvoor eens in de twee jaar. * 2007 Middelhjem (Norland) * 2003 Friescheburg (Kronenburg) * 1999 Sjiftan (Seppië) * 1996 Seefeld (Gissel) * 1994 Itoo Umaki (Mii-Eilanden) * 1992 Heriforit (Engarije) * 1990 Sprics (Seppië) * 1988 Eskunforssa (Karstonia) AGL-Voetballandenkampioenschappen Ook deze werden in eerste instantie (tot 1997) één keer in de twee jaar en vervolgens één keer in de vier jaar georganiseerd. * 2009 Kronenburg * 2005 São Antonio * 2001 Seppië * 1997 Gissel * 1995 Oulebie * 1993 Mii-Eilanden Categorie:AGL